


The Yule Ball

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: A Christmas night, a ball, and... romance?Thank you Emily (hiyoris_scarf) for beta-ing me <3Happy birthday Jo!





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKay/gifts).



> Songs:
> 
> Potter Waltz by Patrick Doyle  
> So Close by Jon McLaughlin   
> Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars (Instrumental)

The Yule Ball had arrived.

Kazuma waited on the landing of the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower.

Bishamon wasn’t one to make a grand entrance - except for Quidditch - but when she asked Kazuma to pick her up, he couldn’t refuse.

 _‘I’d rather you accompany me for the whole evening,’_ she’d said, and though Kazuma may have read too far into this, the point plain and simple was that Bishamon wouldn’t like to go alone at all.

He held himself up stiffly, trying to recall any etiquette that would help him get through the evening without making himself look like an idiot in front of his date. He had dressed appropriately - a black suit with waistcoat and blue bowtie - and had a few basic conversation starters.

After a few tense moments of Kazuma rehearsing sentences in his head, and straightening his bow, the portrait hole of the common room quietly opened.

Glancing around, the occupant stepped out, lifting the hem of her dress up slightly as she made her way to the top of the staircase where she found Kazuma half turned away, miming something with his hand to an invisible person. Smoothing the fabric of her dress, she cleared her throat, and her date snapped to attention.

Words escaped Kazuma, all of his clever lines and compliments draining from his vocabulary as he caught sight of Bishamon waiting for him at the top of the stairs, hands folded in front of her with a bemused smile.

Her hair fanned around her waist, pinned up with a few simple braids at the back which joined together to fall as a heavy rope down her back amongst the free curls of fair hair. Threads of flowers were woven into the makeshift crown of braids, the small buds of snow white petals bursting open on the spidery stems.

Bishamon’s gown swept the floor, the midnight fabric spilling through her fingers like water as she hitched the hem of her dress up delicately to join Kazuma. Silver heels, nearly impossible to walk in if it hadn’t been for a lot of practice, peeped out from the dress, sparkling like the shimmering material of the dress that seemed to capture the night sky itself.

Once she had joined him, the silence between them lessened as Kazuma let out a shaky breath and a ‘hello’. Bishamon gave a small laugh and returned the greeting, looking at the ground with a coy smile when he stuttered a compliment.

Kazuma offered his arm to her, which she took gently with a more confident smile directed at him. The faint clicks of heel on stone and resounding footsteps filled the quiet as they walked to the Great Hall.

Bishamon’s cheeks were tinged pink at the intimacy of the arrangement but did not match Kazuma who had changed a startling shade of pink as he tried to keep his focus on not tripping over himself from gawking at Bishamon, or taking her down with him.

Matched accordingly, Kazuma’s dapper black suit and blue bowtie made the pair look quite the couple, even though they weren’t the centrepiece of the event to come.

 

~

 

The Great Hall was adorned with threads of ivy which curled around the wall in intricate patterns, mistletoe studded in conveniently low places for lovers that might have hoped to share a Christmas kiss. The once dull ceiling had been transformed into a winter’s night: dark velvet pinpricked with a thousand diamond-bright stars, snow falling and dissipating as it neared the warmth of the flickering torches and wavering candles that restlessly danced on their wicks.

Yato stood next to the wide entrance doors, hands wringing nervously on his tie – which he had done properly for once – as he glanced around for any sign of Hiyori.

He checked his pocket for the twentieth time to ensure that the bracelet he had painstakingly picked out in Hogsmeade for Hiyori was still there. He had taken the idea from Kazuma who revealed he would get Bishamon a silver pendant as a gift, seeing as the Yule Ball was on Christmas Eve.

His eyes flickered to the staircase anxiously at every sign of movement, only to find another girl sweeping down the stairs to meet their escort for the night. He noticed that unlike the Hogwarts boys, the Durmstrang students would take their lady’s hand and press a gentle kiss to the back of it, before offering their arm to them to lead them to the ballroom.

Yato watched this with interest, nervously picking up any hints and tips on how to treat your date – even more so because he was a champion, an elite, a chosen victor. He had to sweep Hiyori off her feet and prove that she didn’t make a mistake in saying yes to him.

His eyes trailed away from the couple he had been watching, pacing to and fro nervously as his eyes wandered back to the top of the staircase. He stopped, breath hitching at the sight before him.

Hiyori had begun descending the staircase, slowly and shyly as she caught Yato’s eye. She glanced away and flushed, turning her attention to her feet as she focused on not falling flat on her face in front of the onlooking gazes of envious chaperones.

Yato was enchanted by the vision gracefully making her way to him, incredulous that Hiyori could look as beautiful as she did in that moment.

Her dress was short, shorter than anything he had seen her wear before. The pink bodice was perfectly fitted to her curves, the skirt shimmering a haze of silver shades, and a black belt drew attention to her slender frame with matching low heels. Her hair was tied in a simple yet elegant side twist, pinned back with diamante pins but allowing some of her mahogany hair to escape and fall over her right shoulder.

Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she looked back at his attentive stare, his mouth hanging open slightly as she reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of him, hands twisting behind her back in embarrassment.

Yato’s mind had stopped functioning, all capability of forming a coherent sentence erased from his few talents.

“Good evening, Yato,” She said coyly, hoping her burning cheeks didn’t betray her jittering nerves and fluttering heart.

Yato came back to his senses, closing his mouth and promptly offered his hand to her, completely forgetting the cheesy lines he had thought of beforehand to compliment her. Blushing, she took it, expecting him to begin walking with her to the ballroom.

Instead, the champion bowed and pressed a warm kiss on the back of her hand. If Hiyori would ever have fainted, it would have been right then and there from the shock of her best friend – _no, her date?_ – from pulling such a move in front of their peers.

Yato straightened up, a half-grin plastered on his face at Hiyori’s red face and the murmurs of every other girl in the vicinity wishing their date had done something as romantic as what he had just done.

Yato curled his arm around hers, stepping beside her and flashing a confident smile.

“Shall we?”

Yato led Hiyori to the other champions who awaited their entrance to the Great Hall.

Suzuha and Yukine wore identical outfits. Yukine wore a bright yellow tie which contrasted against his black shirt and light grey waistcoat, whereas Suzuha wore a green tie over a white shirt and grey waistcoat. Both wore black trousers and shoes, though Suzuha’s had flecks of mud on them from his afternoons in the greenhouse.

Manabu had found another date, which surprised Yato when he saw it was Hiyori’s friend Yama. She wore a short pale blue dress and low white heels, matching with Manabu who wore a silken shirt identical to his school uniform.

Hiyori gave her a little wave which she returned, grin a mile wide at the fact she had a date with a champion.

Nana had paired with a Durmstrang boy much taller than herself and equally gruff. They both wore dark red, though Nana looked rather unconformable in her ruffled skirts and fitted bodice as she shifted and tried to pull the skirt lower.

Professor Tsuyu came for them a few moments later once the Great Hall was full. They could hear Professor Tenjin’s distant voice welcoming the guests, and then announcing the arrival of the four champions to the ball.

With this they marched through the wide doors to the cheering of the school, arms linked together. Yato couldn’t help but grin and steal a glance at Hiyori as they walked down the aisle, finding her look at him at the exact same moment with the radiance of the sun.

The couples took their places on the centre of the dancefloor, spaced at equidistance as they waited for the first dance which was reserved for the champions and their partners.

“I got you something,” Yato said.

He quickly dived into his pocket to retrieve the bracelet. He took Hiyori’s hand, raising it and deftly fixing the clasp so it decorated her wrist. Uncertain if she liked it, Yato stole a glance at her face. Her mouth was a circle of surprised, eyes slightly widened as she stared at the gift.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, delight overcoming her face as she beamed at Yato. “Thank you!”

Yato’s heart hammered at the look she gave him, wondering if he would be able to survive the night if she was going to look at him this way without giving him any warning.

The introduction of the music began, prompting the champions to take their partners.

Hiyori’s hand slipped into Yato’s left hand as he placed his right hand on Hiyori’s waist tentatively, not wanting to overstep the boundary. She gave a small laugh, taking his wrist lightly and pressing his hand firmly onto her waist.

Yato’s cheeks turned scarlet at the gesture, the feeling of Hiyori’s waist under his grip as she let go and held onto his shoulder. Despite the extra height her heels had given her, she still had to tilt her chin upwards to look into Yato’s eyes.

His eyes snapped back from looking at his hand to meet her stare, a semi-confident smile pulling at her lips as the orchestra began playing their tune. Taking a gulp, Yato began leading Hiyori around the dancefloor as the other champions fell into the beat alongside them.

The music swelled and became livelier, forcing Yato to concentrate and try and remember what Yukine had told him about the Champion’s Dance.

 _‘Each jeté of the string instruments is a queue for the champions to lift their partners’_ he’d said playing the track on the jittering gramophone, empathizing the violins as they soared and fell in a quick pace. The piece had been drilled into his head so much that he knew exactly when to lift her as the first rise approached.

His hand slipped away from hers and grabbed onto her other hip, careful not to hurt her as he lifted her easily as if she were a doll. Taken by surprise, Hiyori gave a small gasp as she pitched forward at the sudden move, hands gripping on his shoulders tight as he set her back down easily and twirled her around with him.

Yato grinned at seeing the normally composed Gryffindor being so unsure and reliant on him, completely following his footsteps as they circled around the dancefloor and repeated the lift again and again.

Her eyes had been trained on the floor in concentration but had begun to flicker up to his relaxed gaze which hadn’t left her face since they had begun. With each twirl and jump her confidence grew, eyes fixed on his smile which she matched radiantly as they fell into perfect sync together.

The Professors joined next, Professor Tenjin and Professor Tsuyu taking to the dance floor in traditional black and white robes which were accented with red. It was uncommon to see Professor Tsuyu smile, but dancing with the headmaster, she looked as radiant as the sun.

Yato was surprised to see Madame Kofuku twirl onto the dancefloor with former Professr Daikoku. She wore a dress much shorter than the other girls, the same shade as her hair with a white underskirt and flat shoes. Her smile was as warm as Daikoku’s expression as he twirled her around and lifted her like a doll, Madame Kofuku’s hands fisting in his pink shirt in delight at each spin.

The dance continued with the orchestra playing with flying fingers that made the violins sing into one harmonious voice. The couples twirled in time, smiles replacing the jittering nerves as they encircled their partners before taking a final bow as the music died.

Applause broke out before the orchestra began to play again, this time a much gentler tune.

Yato grinned at Hiyori who mirrored his expression, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. Yato forgot that he was holding her waist, and all too suddenly he was aware of how close they were, and how small she felt in his arms. The heat in his cheeks hadn’t subsided yet but he didn’t care. He was happy.

“Want to get a drink?” Hiyori asked.

Yato nodded, “I’ll get them.”

Yato’s fingers lingered on Hiyori’s hand as he turned to go, their arms outstretched to the last second before Yato disappeared through the crowd. A dopey smile took over his face as he muscled his way to the punch bowl, pulling his tie looser before ladling pink liquid into two cups for himself and Hiyori.

By the time he returned to the dancefloor – somehow managing not to spill anything on himself in the pushing crowd – Yato found that the partners had changed.

Hiyori had paired with Kazuma whilst Yukine danced with Bishamon nearby. The height difference between the latter was nearly comical, Bishamon dwarfing Yukine in her heels and twirling him instead much to his good-natured annoyance.

They seemed to have made up their own dance, with each male twirling their partner away into the waiting arms of their neighbour. Now Hiyori and Yukine were dancing, and Kazuma had Bishamon back.

“They’re a good couple.”

Yato turned to find Suzuha stood beside him, watching the couples dance with a smile. Yato looked between Yukine – who easily twirled Hiyori under his arm – and Suzuha.

“Aren’t you two…” Yato gestured between the two with one of the cups, index finger pointed.

Suzuha laughed. “I meant Bishamon and Kazuma.”

Yato gave a short laugh, looking at the odd yet natural pairing. Bishamon was fierce and popular, Kazuma was smart and quiet. It worked. They balanced.

“And I think you two are a good couple,” Suzuha continued.

Yato looked at him, puzzled, but Suzuha’s smile had turned smug as he nodded back at the dancers. His attention was directed to Hiyori who caught his eye at the same moment. She held her hand out to him and nudged her head, inviting him to dance.

Before Yato could raise the drinks Yukine was in front of him and taking the cups from his hands, giving one to Suzuha whilst he drank from the other.

Yato opened his mouth to protest but he felt hands propel him forward. He looked over his shoulder. Yukine’s devious grin and hand on Yato’s back – as well as Suzuha’s– told him there was no escaping.

“Your lady awaits,” said Yukine.

They didn’t need to give him another push as Hiyori caught Yato’s wrist and pulled him into the centre of the dancefloor. Her hand slipped into his and Yato – less tentatively – placed his hand on her waist.

Neither spoke; their smiles were enough as they looked around at the other couples swaying along to the music.

Yato spotted Bishamon and Kazuma still dancing together. Kazuma had managed to keep enough composure to not make a total idiot out of himself, whilst Bishamon remained oblivious to the effect she had on Kazuma when she rested her head on his shoulder. Their feet hardly moved, and when they had tuned full circle and Yato caught Kazuma’s eye, he winked.

“Your tie is messy.”

Yato looked back at Hiyori who was staring at his chest, scrutinising the state of his apparel. His tie had resumed its natural state of being pulled loose, top button of his shirt undone so he could breathe – though Hiyori was making it difficult.

Yato let go of Hiyori’s hand to fiddle with his tie, but Hiyori brushed his fingers away before pulling her hand back slightly.

“No, I like it like that.”

Yato slipped his fingers in between Hiyori's once more, holding her hand firmly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Well, if it's nice," he said gently, voice just above a murmur, "then I'll leave it."

Hiyori stammered something that sounded like his name, her heart ready to burst out of her chest. She was thankful that their closeness hid her flaming cheeks when she bowed her head against his chest, though Yato could probably feel the heat radiating from her despite the coolness of the night.

On the far side of the hall, Bishamon had raised her head and began seething at what she was watching.

“Look at that!”

Kazuma looked to his left to see what she was glaring at: Yato and Hiyori dancing together as they had been for most of the night.

His eyebrows drew together as he looked back at Bishamon. “What’s wrong?”

“His hands!”

Another glance showed that Yato’s and Hiyori’s hands were interlaced, with their others on waists and shoulders – not uncommon as all the other couples were doing the same thing.

“I’m not having this!”

Bishamon let go of Kazuma and began to saunter over to the couple, possibly to impale her silver stiletto in Yato’s face and rescue Hiyori from his advances before Kazuma caught her wrist.

He ignored her protest when she tried to shake him free, nodding at the couple who hadn’t noticed Bishamon’s malicious intent.

“Don’t you think she looks happy?” Kazuma said gently.

Bishamon’s expression fell apart briefly. Happy? She turned her head over her shoulder, focusing on their expressions rather than their positions.

Hiyori’s face was soft, as awestruck as Yato as they slowly twirled on the dancefloor. They were as close as could be, and neither of them seemed to mind it.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Kazuma asked. He let go of her wrist and offered her his arm. Bishamon looked at it, then back at Hiyori, and then at Kazuma’s gentle smile.

She felt her heart beat faster, ducking her head and linking her arm with Kazuma’s, free hand placed on top.

“Okay.”

They didn’t notice Yato look up briefly to see them both stroll through the Great Hall doors, nor the smile he wore when he watched them disappear from view.

 

~

 

A light snowfall had dusted the castle grounds with a fine powder, dark clouds nearly obscuring the crescent moon that hung above the castle. Snow fluttered against her skin, stinging with a cold that she became used to as they circled the courtyard.

Bishamon hung onto Kazuma’s arm tightly as he guided her over the frosty ground to one of the many windowless arches. It seemed that everyone was inside the ballroom, leaving the pair alone in the silent night.

Bishamon perched herself on the stone as Kazuma shuffled, looking at him expectantly to sit beside her. He didn’t.

Kazuma scratched his cheek with a finger, other hand held stiffly behind his back.

“I got you something…” Kazuma trailed off. He didn’t think he would be this awkward, but Bishamon’s head tilt and piercing eyes drove him on.

Kazuma brought his hand from behind his back, presenting Bishamon with a black oblong box.

She took it gently in both hands, giving him an inquisitive look. She clicked it open.

“Oh,” she breathed. Bishamon picked up the delicate chain, hanging it around the tips of her fingers as she held it up to look at the silver pendant.

Kazuma watched her mouth shift from a circled ‘o’ to a genuine smile: one that she rarely gave anyone. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Bishamon’s eyes flicked from the necklace to Kazuma, face aglow in the soft moonlight. Snowflakes littered her hair, matching the pale flowers woven into the honey-coloured locks. “Will you put it on for me?”

Kazuma tried to keep himself a normal colour – and breathing – as Bishamon handed him the necklace and turned to present her back to him. He unclasped the chain and gently put the necklace around her, deft fingers fastening the clasp and, somewhat hesitantly, brushed her hair out the way.

Bishamon looked down, hand on her chest as she admired the small pendant that glittered in the moonlight.

Kazuma swallowed. Even if she didn’t see him as a romantic option, he was happy enough like this. Her smile was enough if he was the one who caused it.

“Merry Christmas.”

 

~

 

Yukine’s heart could hardly take dancing with Suzuha. He’d managed to keep it together for long enough, but now they were slow dancing, Suzuha’s fingers teasing his nape and his face incredibility close, searching Yukine’s eyes with the faintest smile.

Yukine’s eyes dropped from his and freckles filled his vision. He noticed how they spread out from his nose and followed the curve of his cheekbones to the corners of his eyes where they became lighter in colour. He had to concentrate to see the little ones that littered Suzuha’s cheeks before Yukine realised he was staring at his mouth.

“Counting?”

Yukine’s eyes flashed back to Suzuha’s, caught in the act. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, but still remained as bright as the stars.

“No,” Yukine bluffed.

“I count yours,” Suzuha’s eyes roamed over Yukine’s face slowly, savouring the beauty marks that were more pronounced against Yukine’s warm cheeks, “they say freckles are kisses from angels.”

“Well, I haven’t been kissed by any angels,” Yukine replied, keeping his voice as smooth as possible.

It didn’t work. Suzuha smirked, and his eyes found Yukine’s once more and making him lose all composure. His heart flipped over at the melting smile – or rather, grin – Suzuha gave him.

“Not yet.”

 

~

 

The evening quieted as midnight approached. Most couples had retired to the dorms, bidding each other goodnight whilst others took a final dance under the dim lighting. A few had sat in a quiet lull – such as Hiyori and Yukine – whilst Yato stood observing the ball.

Kazuma and Bishamon had yet to return, and Yato entertained the idea that they had snuck off somewhere to be alone. Madame Kofuku and Daikoku danced together, wound tightly in each other’s arms and talking quietly in the precious time they had together before they were separated once more.

Yato looked down, finding Hiyori had rested her head on Yukine’s shoulder and he had rested his head on hers. Yukine’s eyes lingered on Suzuha across the Great Hall as he fetched some drinks for them.

Yato smiled, stepping in front of the pair to get their attention.

“May I have this dance?” Yato asked, bowing slightly as he offered his hand to Hiyori.

Yukine smiled slightly at the couple, a discreet cock of an eyebrow at Yato sending a clear message: _‘Tell her how you feel.’_

Yato ignored him, instead focusing on Hiyori as she smiled at him sleepily, pushing herself up despite her lethargy. “Sure.”

Their hands found each other, and they walked into the centre of the near-empty ballroom under Yukine’s contented watch. Yato circled his arms around her middle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiyori leaned her head against his chest, ear pressed close to hear Yato’s strong heartbeat as his torso steadily rose and fell, a calming presence as Hiyori gently closed her eyes and soaked in his embrace.

“Thank you,” Yato said softly, lips brushing against the top of her head, “for being my… date.”

Hiyori hummed gently, head nuzzling slightly against his chest even more as she lost herself in the moment, his scent filling her senses.

“Thank you for asking me,” she replied, sleepiness evident in her voice as their dance slowed to more of a sway.

Her fingers curled around his neck and lightly brushed against the skin above his collar, fingertips gently playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck which sent shivers through his spine. He prayed that she was tired enough to not notice that his heartbeat had quickened, or that she would not notice his pink cheeks as he held her in a supportive embrace as her consciousness started to drift away.

Perhaps he would confess another time.

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm, ok?” he said gently, pulling away so that she would have to keep her head up herself.

Bleary-eyed, Hiyori nodded, allowing Yato take her hand and take a slow-paced stroll out of the ballroom.

The walk seemed to take twice as long as it usually would. Perhaps because of their pace, or perhaps because of their unwillingness to part ways. The snow had slowed to a much gentler fall, fluttering down into heaps of snowdrifts which piled up on the window sills and frosted the pathways so extra care was needed to prevent slips and falls. Neither spoke on the way to the dorm, enveloped in a comfortable silence as their footsteps gently echoed in the winter night.

Before long they had reached the portrait which concealed Gryffindor’s common room, and a slightly sad longing for the night to never end both pierced their hearts. Although neither would admit it, the feeling was clear as they turned to each other, unsure what to say.

Yato unlinked their arms and cupped Hiyori’s hand in his own, dropping another kiss on it as a farewell.

“Merry Christmas, Hiyori,” he said softly, giving her a somewhat embarrassed smile.

Hiyori smiled and looked at the ground, blushing as Yato’s hand still held her own. “Merry Christmas, Yato.”

Yato gently let go of her hand, taking a step back to allow the portrait to swing open and allow Hiyori to pass. She looked over her shoulder as the door began to close, a small smile pressed into her lips and her cheeks pink from delight.

Yato never took her eyes off her for a second, lingering until the last glimpse of her vanished.

 

~

 

Suzuha was a bad influence. Yukine knew this before he was being towed along behind him, drinks discarded in the Great Hall and sneaking off to the greenhouses instead of the numerous Beauxbatons coaches that had been turfed out multiple times during the night.

The snow drifted steadily, dusting their shoulders and hair with wintery kisses. Yukine didn’t care as long as Suzuha’s hand was warm in his own. Soft crunches underfoot coupled by their breathless laughter filled the silence as they stumbled into the greenhouse.

Suzuha pulled Yukine along the rows of benches before spinning around and leaning against a worktop, free hand holding the edge of the muddy wood behind him whilst the other stayed intertwined with Yukine’s. He grinned at Yukine’s bashful smile, brighter than the stars that shone through the canopy of leaves overhead.

“Well?” Suzuha prompted.

Yukine’s smile turned into a grin, placing his free hand on the bench beside Suzuha’s own, nearly overlapping, and leaned in.

This was, quite possibly, the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art:  
> http://eerna.tumblr.com/post/158314091982/yule-ball-fluff-commissioned-by-yatorihell  
> http://eerna.tumblr.com/post/172893719487/suzuha-pulled-yukine-along-the-rows-of-benches  
> https://yatorihell.tumblr.com/post/163256381023/part-of-my-harry-potter-au-where-yatori-hand  
> https://yatorihell.tumblr.com/post/159506282982/part-of-my-harry-potter-au-in-the-darkness-where  
> https://myrkks.tumblr.com/post/160857132087/fanart-for-a-certain-scene-in-a-certain-fic-by  
> http://themusicalbookworm.tumblr.com/post/164021663138/for-yatorihells-harry-potter-au-an-attempt-at


End file.
